deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Waluigi vs Robbie Rotten
|-|Hipper - Gold-sans mobile= Waluigi vs Robbie is a What-If? Death Battle. Description Mario vs LazyTown, which lanky, purple colored villain with a weird chin who wears overalls and became an internet meme will win? Intro Boomstick: My mom always told me to avoid anyone wearing the color purple. At the time I had no idea what she was talking about...until I meet these two! Wiz: Waluigi, the Weirdest Nintendo character ever conceived. Boomstick: And Robbie Rotten, the #1 super villain. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job that find out who would win a Death Battle. Waluigi Wiz: Waluigi has been Wario's partner ever since Mario Tennis 64 in 2000. Ever since then, he's been appearing in nearly all of the Mario spin-off titles. Boomstick: Why he was made is a question we'll never get a answer to. It seems even Nintendo thinks he's not a necessary character. But that does not mean he can't fight. Wiz: He wields a Tennis Racket that he can use to chuck tennis balls, Bob-ombs, or even Whiskered Eggplants at people. He also carry's around a Golf Club, "Walu-noculars", plenty of sport-themed items, and- Boomstick: -walking explosives called Bob-ombs, which are powerful enough to destroy solid brick! Wiz: He is extremely athletic and durable thanks to toucher training from Bowser. This makes him able to jump very high and grants him some killer dance moves. Boomstick: He ain't weak, eather. His foot is stronge enough to burry opponents into the ground, and can send them flying by hitting them with his racket. He can even take out Bowser in a single kick! Wiz: Acually, Boomstick, Waluigi took out Bowser after a short fight, not a single kick. It's a common oversight by people, though it's still impressive. Boomstick: Oh, he can also do this. Wiz: Yes, he did just do a swiming-stroke in midair. This lets him fly...er, swim...in midair for a short time. It's as ridiculous as you expect. Boomstick: His most powerful move is the Wall-uigi, which makes a purple, vine-like wall behind him as he runs. Wiz: It can also be used as a wip of sorts, too. Boomstick: For a skinny guy, he sure has his feats. Wiz: These include beating Bowser in a short fight, stealing some music thingy's, destroyed a machien by chucking Tennis Balls at it, and survived a huge explosion with only minor injures. Boomstick: However, he's kind of dumb. Not as dumb as his partner Wario, but still is. He's also got a really bad temper and can get destracted by anything gold. Wiz: What else is there to say but....Wa. (Shows Waluigi dancing) Waluigi: Wa-ha! Waluigi numbah-1! Robbie Boomstick: Oh boy, we're entering meme land. Wiz: Yes, we are. Anyway, Robbie Rotten is a citizen of LazyTown whose goal in life is to make everyone just as lazy as he is. He did succeed for a while, though... Boomstick: Until a blue wearing goody two-shoes showed up and made everyone fit. Man, I hate it when that happens. Wiz: Now angered that Sportacus made everyone fit again, Robbie made plenty of inventions and weapons to try and kill him. His inventions include the Sugar Apple, which is a poisonous apple. However, this only affects Sportacus, so it's basically useless on anyone else. Boomstick: Yeah, like anyone's gonna take an apple from some random guy. Wiz: He also has a net, which is able to trap a person. He also has Leaf Traps, which are man-sized holes in the ground covered up by leaves, and his Banana Peels can trip up his opponent, and he carries three of these. Boomstick: The Littleizer 3000 is able to turn a person into a baby, and the Trash Blaster is a giant tank that fires trash. He also has a giant cannon which fires cannonballs. Wiz: And the Memory Zapper 3000 can remove a person's memories for a while. Also, I forgot that Robbie Rotten has disguises and can teleport. Boomstick: Robbie Rotten has survived getting hit by a cannonball that sent him flying across town, and even got blasted to the moon and was perfectly fine. Since Robbie survived this, this means that Robbie is able to tank 40 megatons of force. Damn! Wiz: He also broke the floor with a handstand and can trade blows with Sportacus. However, he is very lazy, and also not very athletic and kinda clumsy, but nevertheless, he is still Number One. Robbie: We are number one! Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle Robbie Rotten was sleeping on his chair in his underground lair when he suddenly heard noise from above, which wakes him up. Robbie: What kind of person would make all this noise at midnight! Robbie Rotten decides to investigate, so he leaves his lair and goes to the surface, where he sees two men playing tennis. Robbie was infuriated, so he threw his net. The net hit Wario and knocked him down, which caught the attention of Waluigi. Waluigi: Hey, Waluigi no like it when you attack Waluigi's brother! Waluigi will show you he is number one! Robbie: Hah! There is only one of this that can be number one, and that shall be me! Waluigi: Wahhh!!!!!!!!!!!! Fight! Waluigi charges at Robbie and kicks him multiple times, which knocks Robbie backwards. Robbie gets up and charges at Waluigi and starts barraging him with rapid punches, but Waluigi either blocks or dodges each one and smacks Robbie with his tennis racket. Robbie gets up and teleports behind Waluigi, before performing a kick that knocks Wario's brother down. Waluigi: Wah! Two can play at the teleporting game! Waluigi performs his teleport and Robbie performs his teleport too. The two start teleporting around the battlefield, occasionally throwing a punch or a kick. The two continue to teleport like crazy until Waluigi summons tornados with his spinning. Robbie teleports out of the way and goes behind Waluigi. Waluigi turns around and throws some punches at Robbie, who blocks and kicks Waluigi backwards. Waluigi creates a hockey stick out of his energy and swings it at Robbie, who ducks at the last minute and punches Waluigi in the balls. Robbie then performs an uppercut, which launches Waluigi flying into another area. Robbie pulls out his Big Cannon and fires cannonballs at Waluigi, who swims over them. Waluigi then lands on top of the cannon and stomps Robbie's head multiple times, before performing his Twist Dunk, slamming Robbie into a basketball hoop. Waluigi then jumps into the air and grabs Robbie's legs, before pulling him down. Waluigi then continues to smash Robbie with his legs, creating a crater. Robbie: Enough, enough, you win, I surrender! Waluigi: Good. Waluigi always wins! Waluigi starts to walk away, only to fall down a trap. Robbie: Hahaha! That'll teach him to mess with me. Now to get some sleep. Robbie Rotten walks away, only for Waluigi to teleport right in front of him and perform a kick to the face, which breaks Robbie's teeth and knocks him down. Robbie gets up and throws 3 banana peels at Waluigi who was chasing him. Waluigi slips on the banana peels and flies feet first towards Robbie, accidentally kicking him and knocking him down. Waluigi gets up and summons vines. The vines start whipping at Robbie, who uses a kick to knock them back. Robbie Rotten then tries to strike Waluigi with more punches and kicks, but the vines protected Waluigi. Robbie quickly teleports away before he can get hit and hides behind a tree. Robbie: How am I gonna get past those vines? I know, I'll use the Trash Blaster! Robbie uses his toon force to summon the Trash Blaster, then proceeds to get on and fire trash at Waluigi. Waluigi uses the Wall-Luigi ability to run up to Robbie and perform a kick that knocks him out of the Trash Blaster and onto the ground. Before Robbie can get up, Waluigi uses his vines to wrap around Robbie and trap him. Waluigi: Say goodnight, loser. Wahahaha! Waluigi then places multiple Bomb-Ombs near Robbie and teleports away. The bombs explode, which not only destroys the vines, but Robbie as well. KO! *Waluigi is seen freeing Wario from the net. *Robbie's dead body is seen being eaten by vultures. Results Boomstick: NOOO!!! MY CHILDHOOD! Wiz: Robbie may have been smarter, but thats really all he had. Waluigi is waaaaaay out of Robbies level, due to having the advantage in speed, strengh, durability, expereance, etc. Boomstick: Honestly, a single kick from Waluigi would have oblitrated Robbie thanks to it being strong enough to knock out Bowser. Still though, it BLOWS that Robbie lost. Wiz: The winner, is Waluigi. |-|EmperorDedede= sketch-1565446923397.png|EmperorDedede V2 Sketch-1562241107461.png|EmperorDedede Waluigi vs Robbie Rotten.jpg|SuperPoopatron Description Season 2 Episode 8! '''Super Mario' VS Lazy Town! Which of this two tall, skinny and memetic villains will win? Will Waluigi get the W-ah? Or will Robbie be the Number One? Interlude Waluigi Waah's Into DEATH BATTLE! Robbie Tricks DEATH BATTLE! Intermission DEATH BATTLE! Conclusion Next Time Original Track Trivia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Mario Vs Lazytown Themed Death Battles Category:Hipper/Gold Collab Season Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:EmperorDedede Category:EmperorDedede Season 2